For the Love of a Daughter
by Nikkimarie1435
Summary: *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE UNDERWORLD CHARACTERS OR UNDERWORLD IDEAS* When Selene, experienced death dealer, Michael, her lover and Eve, their daughter all find each other, life seems to be in line and perfect. What happens though when Selene, Eve and Michael learn the truth about what happened to them in anti-gen? Will they be able to handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Quick authors note: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days. I love you all!_

 _I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD!_

Chapter One

(Luna's P.O.V.)

I stuck the landing for the 100th time, as always, as the lycan's bloody, furry head fell to the floor. "That's what you get bitch," I said with pleasure and smiled. I noticed it was sunrise and I should be getting back home. I quickly changed from my hybrid form back to human form and threw a blue, torn up coat on to try to avoid attention.

I don't remember much. All I know is when I managed to escape from a horrible place called anti-gen and set my sister free, humans were after my kind, lycans and vampires. I didn't exactly know if there were any hybrids out there other than me, my sister and my father. I was determined to meet with them one day, but not yet. I was discarded, abused and thrown to the side by both vampires and lycans. I only had one ally and his name was David. He knows my mother, father and sister and told me about them. I wasn't ready to meet them, not yet - I'm scared they won't want me either.

I still have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. It has been building up in me for days and it's making me uncomfortable.

I finally reached our house. As I entered, David was at the table reading some boring old book I had never heard of. When I shut the door and turned around he was staring right at me. "Where have you been? I've been deathly worried about you all night!" David exclaimed. "I've been taking care of some lycans and vampires. I'm bored and they hate me so, eh, why not?" I shrugged as I grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and starting chugging it. I was so thirsty, I haven't fed in days and I forgot how good it felt.

David grabbed my arm and turned me to face him as his lips crashed against mine. "David," I whispered looking into his deep, loving, blue eyes, "yes beautiful?" "I.. I.. l-love you-u," I managed to stutter out. I've never been good with expressing feelings and David's shocked look could show it all.

"I love you too," He crashed his lips back onto mine as we kissed for several minutes until we needed air. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his gently, "I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to try to get some rest." I said softly. David followed me upstairs as if he was a lost puppy, but I thought it was cute.

We laid under the warm, soft sheets. I snuggled close to his chest. I put one last peck on his lips and whispered, "goodnight my moon and stars." After that, I drifted into sweet, blissful sleep.

Michael's P.O.V

I have been having this strange feeling that I can't describe lately. Selene and Eve had taken notice but haven't said anything directly to me yet. I just wish I could figure out what this was it's all I've been thinking about and it's making me irritated.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. After me and Selene found each other and she introduced me to Eve, our daughter I bought us a safe place to live for now. We were staying in a hidden coven with this guy named David but his family and friends didn't accept us there so we moved.

I lunged my head back, hitting the couch and sighing what was this feeling? I felt Selene's presence next to me but I ignored her I wasn't in the best mood and I've been distant lately for their safety, I don't want to lash out.

"Michael.. what's wrong? you've been so distant.. me and Eve are worried my love.." she tried to reach for me but I stood up and walked towards the window staring out at the sunrise. "Nothing. Don't worry about it" I said colder than I intended.

"Why are you being like this?!" Selene's loud yelling caused me to turn and face her "You used to be so compassionate, so caring now you're just.. just cold and mean!" she paused taking a breath "this isn't the man I fell in love with will you please tell me what's going on..." her voice sounded shaky and sad but soft and serious at the same time.

I don't want to be mean to her I love her with all my heart I'm just not in a good mood. I sighed and walked towards her "I'm sorry Selene.. I'm not trying to be cold.." I cupped her face in my hand lovingly as I continued "I've had this strange feeling inside me and I can't describe what it is and it's frustrating me" I turned away from her once more not wanting her to see my now black hybrid eyes.

"Michael.." she grabbed my shoulder lightly but I pulled away. "Fine. whatever. I'll go" I turned around to see her already gone. I grunted and put my face in my hands 'why do you always have to fuck up Michael' My thoughts always seem to be self loathing and pitty lately, another thing that annoys me.

"Hey dad?" Eve's tiny but sweet voice spoke I sighed "What do you want Eve?" I said that a lot harsher than I intended and instantly regreted it. "Oh.. n-nothing.." I could feel the hurt in my daughters words. "Eve?" I said softly as she turned with tears in her eyes. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I didn't mean to make her cry god I'm such a fuck up.

"I'm so sorry sweetie.." I walked over to her slowly and embraced her in a tight, loving hug. "I've been agitated lately.. I'm not meaning to take it out on you or your mother I just feel like something's missing..." I took a slight pause "I'm so sorry Eve... I love you.."

I didn't feel her hug me back though she actually pushed me away. "What could be missing?! huh dad?! you have me and mom and there are no enemy's at the moment so what in the hell could be missing?!" she shouted and it kind of startled me she was very loud and angry. "Eve.. calm down.. please.." "No dad! you've been distant for weeks and mom has been depressed have you even noticed?! No of course not. I don't want to see you right now." she said as she stormed off.

Selene has been depressed? I'm such a jerk. My whole family hates me because of this stupid feeling. Ugh I should go to Selene and make sure she's ok.

"Selene?..." I said softly as I opened the door and let myself in. I sat on our bed next to her but she was facing the other way. "Are you ok?.. I'm really sorry.." I stopped talking and froze. Her face was a lot paler than usual, her eyes were red from crying so much and she looked drained.

I stood up and covered my mouth instantly regretting everything I had made her go through within these past weeks. I dropped to my knees and cried, hard. It wouldn't stop coming out. What happened to me I love Selene and Eve but I have been treating them like shit. I hate myself for what I've done to them.

I felt two cold hands embrace me and wrap me in a hug. I found myself bawling into Selene's shoulder. "I'm...so..sorry..." I managed to get out. "Shhh it's okay Michael I forgive you everything's okay". Selene eventually calmed me and Eve walked in "Is everything alright?" she asked and then made eye contact with me. "Eve.. my beautiful daughter.." I left Selene's embrace and went to Eve "could you ever forgive me? I love you and I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you and your mother I promise it will stop. Please..". Tears escaped my eyes once more as I was staring into Eve's now happy eyes.

Next thing I know I was embrased in a tight warm hug "It's okay dad I love you too" Eve said as she clutched me tighter then pulled away.

There was a knock at the door and I told Selene and Eve to stay here as I went downstairs. I opened the door to see nothing more than a big envolope with the words 'anti-gen' clearly written on it. I grabbed it quickly and shut the door after checking the surroundings.

I looked at Eve and then Selene as they both looked confused. "It's from anti-gen" I gave it to Selene as she slowly opened it and read it. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she was reading it. It was driving me kind of nuts that she wasn't saying anything. I looked at Eve to see the same annoyed expression on her face as well.

Selene dropped the packet to the floor as I walked over and caught her as she almost fell. "Selene?.. Hey.. What's going on? what did you read?" I brushed a small piece of hair from her still in shock face. "Mom I think we're going to go mad if you don't tell us." a small chuckle escaped Eve's lips as she sat next to her mom.

"It's.. it's.. all of the.. erm.. experiments they did on all of us.." Eve's face suddenly dropped as she heard Selene's words. I reached for her hand for comfort and she gladly took it and squeezed it. I rubbed Selene's face "anything else my love?"

"Michael... I think I know what that strange feeling you've been feeling lately.."

"what is is?..."

"It says we... have another daughter.. named Luna.."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I am just going to let you guys know, really quick, this chapter is going to be placed in the past. Pretty much like a flashback. It's going to go over how Luna escaped antigen, how she knows who her family is and how she met David. Thank you so much for your continued support!

*I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD!*

Chapter Two

(Luna's POV)

"Stay. away. from. me." I growled at the anti-gen guard. He kept trying to poke me with all sorts of needles and take my blood. "Fuck this, turn on the gas put her to sleep" I heard him say as he exited the room. "NO" I screamed changing into hybrid form attacking anything that was in my way. Before I knew it I blacked out.

When I woke up I felt groggy and weird. I hate that gas. I don't remember much I heard two guards outside my door talking to each other. "Yeah I know and to think she'll never know her family" one of the guards said "would her family even want her? she's an abomination" the other guard replied with a laugh at the end. I could feel the tears pouring out. I never knew where I came from. I thought I was just an experiment.

I have a family. Are they here? do I have a brother or sister? why are we in here? I had so many questions that I knew wouldn't ever be answered. I wish I could meet them. I wish I could ask them all of my questions and hopefully get some answers. At the same time.. the guard had a point. Would they even want me? what if they left me here on purpose? then I heard something that snapped me completely out of my thoughts.

"Guards, it's time. She's old enough for studying we need to operate and cut her open before it's too late. Then, her sister will be next but her first." said one of the leaders. No. Their going to kill me? and my sister? I can't let that happen.

One of the guards came in and tried to tackle me but I was too quick. I ripped his head off with little to no effort. I quickly changed into my hybrid form and attacked the remaining 5 guards. I took them all out and grabbed two guns from one of them. luckily, they left the door open and I bolted out. I used my sense of smell to locate my sister. I came to a room with a tag that was labeled 'Subject Two' without thinking I opened the door and ran down the hall to escape. There was more guards after me and I had to get out of there.

I jumped out of a 5 story window and landed on my feet. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and went down a dark alley. I changed back into my human form and rested against the wall breathing heavy. I looked to my left and noticed dark shadow was lurking in the way back of the alleyway. "Hello? who are you?" I said cautiously.

This young looking vampire approached me slowly and put a finger up to his lips as to indicate to be quite. I nodded slowly not understanding what was going on but went along with it. A couple minutes later we heard two growls. We heard them go the opposite way, thank god.

I finally turned to face this stranger and soon got lost in looking him over. He had beautiful bright blue eyes, dark black hair that was styled, a nicely trimmed beard and a black jacket with some black jeans. He was actually really cute for a vampire. "What's your name?" I asked still studying him. "David. You?" he replied. I thought about that for a minute then replied "Subject three" as I looked down at the ground I continued "I never really got a name I've been stuck in this place called Anti-gen my whole life all I've ever known was my name is subject three I don't know my parents or the world I've never seen or done anything" I finished. "If you want you can come back to my place with me for safety. It's not safe out here for you." David said with a small smile. "I'll protect you" he grabbed my hand as we headed to his place.

We finally reached a small cabin far away from the city. "Whoa this place is beautiful" I said with a big smile. David chuckled "yeah it's my favorite place to be" he said as we walked inside.

"I have to go out and take care of some things will you be okay here by yourself?" David asked as he grabbed two guns off the table. "Yes thank you so much I'll be ok" I replied looking around in awe. "Alright there's blood in the fridge if you need to feed" he said and turned to me. "Feed?" I questioned I've never heard of such a thing. "When was the last time you fed?" he asked "never" I replied. "Oh my.." he ran to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag and handed it to me. "This is blood and vampires and lycans drink it for strength and energy try some" he said as he handed me the bag. I took it and started drinking it before I knew it I was done. "That was amazing!" I exclaimed. David just chuckled and grabbed himself one.

"Alright I've got to go I'll be back later" he said "alright bye David thank you for everything" I said with a small smile. "No problem" he said and with that he was out the door to who knows where.


End file.
